17 Os Filhos de Lemúria
by Nala Ellenika
Summary: Os encontros e desencontros de Ane, filha de Mu de Áries, e Ajith, descendente de uma figura importante. Onde vai parar este romance? Enquanto isso poderes grandiosos tentarão testá-los como Cavaleiros e Magos. Fic posterior à "Magia e Psicocinésia"
1. Chapter 1

_Olá, pessoal! Faz tempo, heim? Bom, nem lembro se eu já postei todas as fics q tenho escritas, mas resolvi postar essa aqui q é a q estou escrevendo atualmente. Ela tem dois capítulos até agora, mas q foram escritos em momento de overdose de inspiração xD Então ñ se preocupem, eu ñ vou ficar muito tempo sem postar mais capítulos dessa fic (eu acho xD)_

_Bom, essa fic é posterior à fic "Magia e Paicocinésia" Entãos e vc ñ a tiver lido, por favor, leia p/ entender esta aqui. Os personagens principais são meus filhotinhos, Ane-chan e Ajith-kun. P/ quem não lembra da fic anterior, Ane é filha de Mu de Áries e Jade, uma sacerdotisa da ilha sagrada de Avalon (ou seja, ela não é Amazona, mas maga) e discípula de Kiki. Ajith é o garoto q Jade criou e instruiu até quando foi apresentá-lo ao Santuário, ele já sabia magia e treinou seu cosmo e lutas c/ Sorento de Sirene, q se tornou aliado de Athena após as guerras. Ele é descendente do Deus q criou Lemúria e tem toda uma historinha da criação deste continente na outra fic. Enfim, acho q jah contei td q tinha pra contar. Espero q gostem dessa fic! Mandem seus comentários e eu certamente os responderei (se ñ responder é pq sou uma kbça de vento, então me chamem a atenção! xD)_

_Fora isso, acho q só tenho q dizer q Saint Seiya ñ me pertence, mas ao Kurumada e q eu ñ ganho nadinha escrevendo fics! Pura diversão! ^-^v_

Bjus e boa leitura!

-/-/-ooo-/-/-

_**OS FILHOS DE LEMÚRIA**_

-/-/-ooo-/-/-

**Ane:**

"Sortuda e azarada sou eu" – escreveu a garota num papel de carta. "Conheci o filho do Deus de meus ancestrais, tornei-me sua amiga e com ele aprendi a magia, isso além de aprender a lutar e usar o cosmo, como Cavaleiros. Quem nos ensinou a arte mágica foi minha mãe, Jade, uma sacerdotisa de Avalon, de quem fiquei longe muito tempo. Ele nunca foi arrogando como esperado de um Deus, muito pelo contrário, foi o melhor amigo que eu poderia ter. Essa foi minha sorte. O problema é que me apaixonei, uma humana amando um Deus, e esse foi meu grande azar, pois nunca poderei lhe dizer o que sinto."

Uma gota de lágrima cristalina caiu no papel, ela enxugou os olhos e ouviu o pai chamar para o jantar. Levantou e se olhou no espelho, era linda, de longos e lisos cabelos violetas e olhos verdes como esmeraldas, alta e esbelta, de cintura fina, busto e quadris bem desenvolvidos e músculos firmes, com duas pintinhas sobre os olhos. Usava um vestido de tecidos irregulares, graciosamente desbicados, e uma estola no pescoço. Secou novamente as lágrimas teimosas e desceu, sabia de teria de encará-lo e sorrir, como sempre fora o normal de sua personalidade. Estavam todos a esperando na mesa, o pai, com os mesmo cabelos, apenas um pouco mais claros, a mãe, com olhos idênticos aos dela, o mestre, discípulo de seu pai, de cabelos arrepiados e olhar alegre, e ele... Com seus longos cabelos negros e olhos prateados que só os filhos do Deus Amrit possuíam. Todos estavam mortos desde a hecatombe que afundou seu lar, Lemúria, menos o filho que, após muitas gerações, nasceu como Ajith, um garoto que fora encontrado quase morto nas margens do Lago de Avalon quando recém-nascido e que sequer sabia de sua história, origem ou identidade.

Ela era Amazona de prata de Grou, Ane, e seria a de Áries quando seu pai, Mu, lhe passasse a armadura, mas como para isso ele teria de estar muito fraco para lutar, ela não tinha pressa. O mestre, Kiki, era Cavaleiro de Altar e braço direito do Grande Mestre, Shion, antigo Cavaleiro de Áries e mestre de Mu, e Ajith já era o lendário Cavaleiro de Serpentário, a décima terceira constelação dourada.

Ane chega à cozinha, sorri sem jeito, sentando-se à cadeira que Ajith lhe puxara, e o menino sentou, oferecendo refresco. Ela fez que não com a cabeça, e Kiki brincou.

- Ora, desde quando você tem complexo de gordura, Ane? Se fizer uma dieta você acaba sumindo!

- E não por tele transporte. – completa Mu.

- Ora... – ela ficou brava – Não bebo porque não quero!

- Não esquenta, Ane-chan – disse Ajith – você tem um corpo perfeito, por isso pode tomar quantos copos quiser.

Ane corou como o fogo e Mu arqueou uma sobrancelha, um pouco incomodado, enquanto Jade punha os pratos na frente da filha e do rapaz, sorrindo um pouco.

- Esqueçam o suco e comam de uma vez, antes que esfrie.

- Se esfriar, podemos chamar o senhor Ikki! – tornou Ajith.

- É... – Kiki abriu um largo sorriso de ironia – Se quiser cremar seu jantar.

Todos riram, mas Ane quase não comeu. Costumava saborear um pouco de cada coisa, mas hoje até a deliciosa torta de morangos que tanto amava parecia sem gosto. O garoto ao seu lado parecia preocupado, embora Mu e Kiki parecessem não ter percebido e Jade agisse com naturalidade. Mais tarde, fora do templo de Áries, Ane se sentava numa pedra para olhar o céu quando Ajith se aproximou.

- Bela noite, né, Ane-chan?

- É...

- Ei! Você está bem?

- Sim...

- Não parece. Esteve aérea o jantar todo, quase não comeu e nem quis saber da sua torta preferida. Você parece triste e eu não gosto de te ver assim.

- Eu to bem. – insistiu, e encarou o chão.

- Mentirosa... Vamos, somos amigos há tanto tempo. Não confia em mim?

- Ajith-kun... Já disse que estou bem. Deve ser TPM então não se preocupe que amanhã eu estarei bem.

Ela se levantou e foi em direção ao templo, mas Ajith segurou seu braço. Ane parou, mas ainda sem querer encará-lo, então ele levantou seu queixo com os dedos e olhou no fundo de seus olhos.

- Eu te fiz alguma coisa? Sabe que nunca ia querer te chatear. Por favor, eu não vou conseguir dormir me lembrando de você tão tristonha! O que eu preciso fazer pra você acreditar que quero te ajudar?

- Nada... Eu acredito.

- Não parece.

- Não é nada que eu possa contar.

- Por quê?

- Porque... Nada! Só me deixa ir pra cama!

Ela tentou se soltar, mas o garoto a puxou para si e a beijou, um beijo terno, doce e apaixonado. A menina se sentiu derreter, se entregou ao beijo por um momento com o calor que preencheu seu corpo e a fez sentir uma felicidade quase insuportável. Do alto do templo, na sacada, Mu e Jade observavam a cena, o pai franziu o cenho, um pouco enciumado.

- Então é isso... – disse à esposa.

- Não faça essa cara, Mu, sabe que é um bom menino.

- Um ótimo menino! Mas é minha filhinha... Não posso evitar.

Um sorriso se desenhou em seu rosto, mas se desfez quando viu Ane empurrar Ajith e correr para casa. O garoto a seguiu, chamando-a, mas ela se trancou em seu quarto. O olhar dele era de decepção consigo mesmo. O que fizera de errado? – pensava, quando o pai da jovem apareceu diante dele, fazendo-o gelar diante do veterano. Mas Mu não mostrou nada como descontentamento, só pareceu preocupado.

**_Continua..._**


	2. Chapter 2

_Agora é a vez do segundo capítulo da minha mais nova fic! E desta vez será o ponto de vista de Ajith-kun sobre tudo o que está acontecendo à sua volta, com ele e com Ane e entre os dois. Como será q ele vê td isso?_

_Respondendo à Nando-kun! Bom... Se vc pode ficar dando motivos pros seus pombinhos naum ficarem juntos eu tb posso u.u E arigatô pela ótima exposição dos motivos, Liz-chan, os dois estão bem vivos e espero q continuem assim! Será q ees vão acabar morrendo? O.O Ai, minha Athena... Tenho q me controlar... Tenho q me controlar... TENHO Q ME CONTROLAR! _ Mas enfim... *se refazendo como se nada tivesse acontecido* acho melhor toamr cuidado c/ suas apostas... acaba de perder uma bem feio u.u Acho q é a primeira vez q um beijo apaixonado sai tão fácil numa história xD Nha! E Zashi-chan, tô morta de saudades de conversar c/ vc! T_T Ainda mais hj q tô deprê achando q naum existe amizade verdadeira como em saint seiya... ufff MAS! Vamos parar de choradeira! REalemnte esses dois são muito fofos, e Ane-chan está linda... Espera p/ ver a foto do Ajith-kun ^-~ Eu tenho um orgulho enorme desses dois! *-*_

_Mas vamos logo ao capítulo antes q eu esqueça q é p/ isso q eu tô aki xD Boa leitura! E comentem!_

_-/-/-ooo-/-/-_

**Ajith:**

"O que mais eu poderia querer?" – escreveu o garoto num papel de carta. "Sempre tive de estar sozinho em Avalon, só via minha tutora, Jade, mas desde que vim para o Santuário tudo mudou. Conheci muitos lemurianos como eu, fui treinado pelo Marina Sorento, que se tornou aliado de Athena, e ganhei uma família, com mestre Shion, senhor Mu, senhor Kiki e mestra Jade. Mas sinto que ninguém me é mais importante do que ela: A jovem filha do senhor Mu, Ane de Grou. Eu tenho muito respeito por meu veterano, mas não posso deixar de ver sua filha como o tesouro que realmente é. Linda, forte, alegre, otimista, brincalhona, carismática, de personalidade forte. Seus olhos me deixam com vontade de fitá-los para sempre, seu rosto, com vontade de beijá-la e seu corpo, com vontade de abraçá-la. Com certeza, um dia me casarei com ela!"

Ele guardou a folha na gaveta e desceu as escadaria do primeiro templo zodiacal, pois já era hora do jantar. Mu chamou Ane, e ele gelou e corou, mas ficou desanimado ao ver a garota tão cabisbaixa. Ficou um pouco mais feliz ao vê-la corar quando puxou a cadeira para ela, mas a menina não aceitou o suco, mal tocou na comida, quase não comeu seu doce preferido e nem reagiu, como costumava, às brincadeiras de Kiki e Mu.

Alguém tempo após a janta ele a encontrou fitando as estrelas, do lado de fora, tentou conversar e ajudar, mas ela não queria falar com ele, o que lhe era estranho, pois sempre foram muito amigos e nunca tiveram segredos. Ele estava cada vez mais chateado, pensando que pudesse ter feito algo que a deixara chateada sem perceber, não sabia como fazê-la entender o quando gostava dela, não sabia como colocar um belo sorriso em seu rosto. Ela tentou sair, ele a puxou e beijou, um momento mágico em que ele se sentiu arder e rodar, queria que aquele momento fosse eterno, os lábios dela eram doces como mel... Mas ela o empurrou de repente, olhando-o com espanto, tapando a boca como se aquilo não pudesse ter acontecido. Seu olhar gelava o coração de Ajith.

- O... O que você fez...?

- Desculpa... Eu pensei que...

- Eu não devia ter deixado! – disse chorando, e correu para dentro.

- Espera! Ane-chan!

Ele correu atrás dela e a chamou, mas ela entrou no quarto e se trancou. Bateu.

- Ane-chan! Fala comigo. Abre a porta, por favor! Desculpa...

Estava frustrado, talvez ela nunca mais o olhasse. Ele achava que, daquela forma, lhe mostraria que a amava, e que ela ficaria feliz com isso, mas agora parecia que tudo tinha acontecido do contrário do que esperava e desejava. Por que aquilo estaria acontecendo com ele? Ele tinha as melhores intenções, o mais puros e fortes sentimentos, Ane era tudo para ele! Então por que não podia tê-la? Por que não poderiam ser felizes juntos? O que ele teria de fazer para que ela correspondesse aos seus sentimentos? Eram muitas coisas passando ao mesmo tempo em sua mente, e quando Mu apareceu no corredor, de frente com ele, perto da porta do quarto da filha, ele sentiu como se uma torrente de água congelante lhe caísse de uma vez sobre a cabeça. Ainda assim, Mu demonstrava não descontentamento, mas preocupação.

- Ajith, o que aconteceu?

- Eu... Não sei... Não quis... Juro! Não quis chateá-la! Eu gosto dela. Muito... Muito mesmo senhor!

Então o Cavaleiro de Áries ergueu a mão, o garoto fechou os olhos. Apesar de ser um rapaz forte, com o poder de um dourado, nunca seria capaz de erguer a mão contra o pai de sua amada, não sendo Mu tão respeitável como era. Mas ao contrário do que esperava, ele apoiou a mão em seu ombro e o chamou para a sala. O jovem o acompanhou e se sentou no sofá.

- Não precisa ter tanto medo, Ajith. Apesar de ser o pai dela e, por isso, ter ciúmes de minha filha, não sou desses pais irracionais que pensam que nenhum homem no mundo é bom o suficiente para ela. Até porque seria ainda mais irracional, sabendo que posso sentir as intenções reais de qualquer pessoa. E eu sinto em você as mesmas intenções que sentia em mim quando era um garoto apaixonado por Jade.

- Senhor... Eu... Eu a amo de verdade.

- Eu acredito. E fico feliz por ser sincero e contar isso ao próprio pai dela.

- Mas ela... Ela me odeia... Principalmente agora que...

Ele corou e engoliu as palavras. Tudo bem que seu veterano estava sendo compreensível e amigável, mas como poderia contar a ele que acabara de...

- Agora que roubou o primeiro beijo dela? – ele disse com uma sobrancelha arqueada e um sorriso irônico.

- O... O senhor viu? – ficou branco como papel.

- Calma. Não vou te matar por isso também.

- Bom... De qualquer forma, agora ela nunca mais vai querer olhar pra mim!

- Isso é uma bobagem!

O menino se espantou. Como poderia ele dizer aquilo depois de tudo que presenciara? Era óbvio que ela o odiava como a nenhum outro humano na Terra. Será possível que aquele homem estava querendo fazê-lo sofrer com uma falsa esperança só para puni-lo por ter ferido o coração de sua filha? Mas Um o fitou no fundo dos olhos, e Ajith podia sentir que estava sendo sincero.

- Escuta, rapaz. As menina são difíceis de entender. Jade uma vez me deixou para trás, sem eu nem saber que carregava minha filhinha no ventre, e eu achei que estava morta. Ela tinha sua razão, mas eu só compreendi muito depois.

- Mas agora é diferente. Ane-chan não tem que ir para longe! Ou tem?

- Não... Mas os sentimentos femininos são diferentes que os nossos. Veja bem, não quero dizer que homem é melhor em alguma coisa, ou o contrário, que mulheres são melhores em outras coisas. Só disse que são diferentes. Sendo assim, é preciso experiência e vontade para um entender o outro. Se uma menina beija um garoto, ele vai vibrar de felicidade e achar que tudo que ele achou que era um problema na verdade era coisa de sua cabeça, e que os dois podem ficar juntos. Mas uma menina... Bem, ela pode achar que o garoto só não entende a gravidade da situação...

- Ora, elas acham que não raciocinamos direito? – disse um pouco ofendido.

- Não é isso. – o Cavaleiro sorriu – Elas só vêem os problemas de forma diferente. E quando isso acontece, tentam se distanciar para não fazerem coisas erradas, ou para não forçarem outros a fazer algo errado. Os homens fazem isso também, mas em casos e de modo diferente. Enfim, se ela fugiu não é porque te odeia, mas porque está com medo de alguma coisa.

- Do que? Eu nunca a machucaria!

- Eu sei. E ela também sabe. Mas não é bem disso que ela tem medo.

- Então o que é? Eu posso acabar com esse mal entendido se me contar.

- Não é tão simples, Ajith. Infelizmente para todos nós, têm coisas que ainda não posso te contar, e eu nem sei se são essas coisas que a preocupam, pois não estou na mente dela. E mesmo for e eu te contasse, não é certeza que tudo mudasse de uma hora para outra só porque você passou a ter consciência dessa coisa.

- Isso não é justo! Ela é sua filha! Vai deixá-la triste desse jeito só porque tem uma coisa que não pode me contar? Não é justo! Não é! E afinal de contas, por que não pode contar? Se Ane sabe, não é pela idade que não pode contar? O que essa coisa tem a ver comigo? Por que só eu não posso saber? Por favor, senhor Mu! Não é justo que só eu não saiba de algo que possa dizer respeito a mim mesmo! E não é justo Ane sofrer por causa dessa coisa!

- Ajith-kun... – ele tocou novamente seu ombro, com olhar de compreensão – Sei como se sente e eu me sentiria igual. Mas não é o momento. Um dia você saberá e entenderá. E então poderemos resolver tudo isso.

- Mas... E sua filha?

- Eu sei... – e neste momento seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas – Eu sei...

Ele virou as costas e foi para o seu quarto, onde Jade também estava preocupada e entristecida, enquanto o menino saiu, indo caminhar pela noite antes de voltar e se deitar para revirar na cama a noite toda, sem conseguir pegar no sono.

_-/-/-ooo-/-/-_

**_Continua..._**


	3. Chapter 3

_Yo! Vamos para mais um capítulo de Os Filhos de Lemúria! Eu sei q esse demorou um pouquinho mais q o da fic O Despertar do Destino, mas é q aquela já tava pronta, e essa aki naum xD Enfim... Agora q já vimos os dois lados da moeda do romance dos meus lemurianos fofos de morrer, vamos aos fatos mais... Misteriosos q envolvem nossos personagens O.O_

_Mas antes vou responder ao comentário... **Nando-kun - **É, eu sei q saiu bem no começo da fic. Mas nem todo personagem tem q ser aquele tímido rox q ñ dá um beijo nunca, né? As personalidades são diferentes, e ñ podemos nos ater a só um tipo de romance._

_"Mas Nala..." - vcs podem dizer - "A tática do amar ou ñ um Deus ou descendente de Deus vc SEMPRE usa!" Bom... Talvez eu naum tenha tanta criatividade assim, ou talvez seja um fato de q MESMO q uma pessoa faça uma coisa tida como tabu e mostre q ñ é nada daquele bicho de sete cabeças, ñ é assim tão simples vencer aquilo que já foi encalacrado em nosso subconsciente durante uma vida toda. Isso é Paicologia u.u_

_Mas voltando à resposta... Isso mesmo, nando-kun, o Ajith-kun resolveu apostar no demonstrar diretamente seus sentimentos para tentar ganhar sua amada. Mas é uma pena q Ane-chan ainda esteja tão presa às suas idéias... Vamos ver no que isso dá, mas c/ o capítulo de hj, acho q ñ terão muito tempo em pensar nisso, pelo menos por enquanto. Qto ao Mu, oras, ele tem muitos ciúmes, mas ele ñ é um pai retrógrado. E como ele mesmo disse, como ele pode ser tão hipócrita de ficar achando q o menino ñ é o certo p/ filha dele podendo sentir a real intenção das pessoas? ù.u Se ele ficar muito em cima e impedir esse romance, sua filha nunca será feliz e ele sabe disso. u.u Espero q tenha esclarecido bem =P_

_Agora vamos ao capítulo. Boa leitura! E comemtem, pessoal!_

_-/-/-ooo-/-/-_

**Sonho:**

Escuridão... Repentinamente quebrada por um brilho ofuscante que se expandiu infinitamente, uma gigantesca explosão que carregava todas as coisas do universo. Bolas incandescentes, rochas com imensas caudas de matéria congelada, brilhos de todas as cores em redemoinhos, elipses, círculos, tudo saltou por todos os lados na velocidade da luz, e após um tempo de loucura que um ser humano seria incapaz de compreender, finalmente as coisas começam a se acalmar, a seguir um ritmo cada vez mais lento. Quase todas as esferas continuam a arder numa temperatura infinitamente alta, muitas caudas continuam a correr gélidas e cintilantes, e alguns pedaços esféricos de matéria começam a orbitar as bolas incandescentes, uns mais quentes, outros mais frios, uns de matéria densa, outros mais gasosos.

"Que beleza! Bem como imaginei." – pensou algo bem ao centro de onde fora a explosão. Essa frase, porém, não era frase, não tinha palavras ou som, pois aquele ser, bem como sua frase, era apenas existência, ele era pensamento, fala e ação, mas sua fala seria incompreensível para humanos, que são conseqüências de infindáveis conseqüências desse "pensamento, fala e ação". Este ser seria aquele que foi, que é e que será, simplesmente o início, meio e fim, aquele que sempre existiu e existirá.

O ser fitou, após um tempo da explosão que para humanos é incontável, uma galáxia formada por seu poder, uma bela e cintilante espiral. Na borda havia uma pequena estrela, com nove planetas ao seu redor, orbitando graciosamente, com satélites que também orbitavam estes planetas. Percebeu que o terceiro deles tinha algo de diferente, viu a água e os gases deste planetinha minúsculo, e a vida se formando e evoluindo espontaneamente, como um milagre, algo estatisticamente impossível. Bactérias, protozoários, algas, fungos, plantas e animais, flores e frutos, peixes, anfíbios, répteis, aves e mamíferos. E viu um pequeno grupo de diferentes chimpanzés, cada vez mais pelados, com um cérebro cada vez mais volumoso, fazendo cada vez mais peripécias, ferramentas, roupas, tendas, entendendo cada vez mais o mundo em volta...

"Que beleza!" – pensou novamente – "Como o princípio vital que tudo permeia, que veio de mim, a existência, pode fazer maravilhas!" Então ele tocou a Terra e a moldou, construindo um continente com chão de origalco e gamanion, e sobre o solo espalhou pó de estrelas, enriquecendo as cavernas de ouro, prata e pedras preciosas. Construiu palácios e casas dos metais e pedras nobres, e plantou uma grande árvore sagrada de ouro, que nunca morreria. Então, ficou tão feliz com seu país, que chorou, e suas lágrimas formaram rios e lagoas cintilantes. Levou para lá um grupo dos homens recém-chegados à atual forma e capacidade intelectual humana, e lhes deu para comer os frutos de sua árvore, fazendo deles seus filhos. Tomou para si a mais bela e sábia das mulheres e com ela se casou, tornando-a Deusa, ensinando seus filhos a instruírem e protegerem os humanos. Todos os seus descendentes tinham cabelos negros como a noite e olhos prateados como a lua cheia. O grande Deus foi chamado Amrit, o imortal, e deu ao homem o livre arbítrio, para poder escolher seu próprio caminho e destino, não sendo apenas uma marionete. Lemúria, como Amrit chamou sua terra, cresceu em conhecimento, magia e alquimia, ensinados pelo Deus e seus descendentes.

Mas o homem é uma criança, que desconhece consequências e limites, e ainda não havia entendido o que eram sentimentos por completo, se tornaram orgulhosos e gananciosos a tal ponto que os filhos de Amrit não sabiam mais como instruí-los, pois toda boa fala parecia se distorcer para a necessidade do egoísmo. E Amrit ficou triste, e para que o mundo não fosse dominado por seu povo e não sucumbisse à ignorância que nele nasceu, ele mesmo afundou seu amado continente. Seu próprio povo tentou destruí-lo, mas mesmo que com o coração rachado, Amrit os venceu, porém não antes de perder quase todos os seus filhos para os homens que haviam se tornado tão fortes com seus ensinamentos. Apenas um sobreviveu, protegido por sua esposa, que fugiu de Lemúria para salvar seu filho ainda bebê. Mas ela estava fraca da viagem e morreu, e nem mesmo Amrit soube o que aconteceu com a criança. Os Lemurianos que sobreviveram e se espalharam pelo mundo foram os poucos que conseguiram aprender sobre o amor e se mantiveram puros. Amrit, completamente enfraquecido, se refugiou nos confins do universo para se recuperar, e ninguém nunca mais soube dele. Os sobreviventes se encontraram com os outros grupos de humanos e lhes ensinaram algumas coisas, contribuindo para a evolução dos conhecimentos humanos e da sociedade, mas com o tempo perceberam que a maldade era inerente ao homem, antes do sentimento bom. E os Lemurianos acabaram por se refugiar pelo resto da história.

O sentimento de Amrit se expande, novamente, através do universo, um sentimento de existência que tenta ser, como sempre foi, mas que não consegue. Já era tempo de ser novamente, de ter todo o vigor de antes, mas havia, em seus pulsos, correntes que corroem toda a esperança e o amor, pois eram feitas da maldade, egoísmo e ganância do homem. Ele gritou, um grito de angustia profunda, não por ele, mas pelo homem, e pelo que o homem fez de si mesmo e a si mesmo e seus semelhantes com o que ele, Amrit, tentara lhe ensinar.

-/-/-ooo-/-/-

Ajith acordou com aquele terrível grito, e descobriu que a voz de Amrit se transformara na dele, e que aquela dor que dilacerava seu peito e aquela angústia insuportável estavam em si próprio. O primeiro rosto que viu foi o de Ane, agarrada aos seus ombros com um olhar de preocupação desesperada. Aos pés da cama, também preocupados e assustados, estavam Mu e Jade, e Kiki à porta do quarto. Ele desandou a chorar como louco, sem saber porque, no ombro da amiga, que o abraçou, olhando estarrecida para os pais.

Lá fora, em plena estação seca, caía a maior tempestade que já se viu, com direito à enchorradas, alagamentos, relâmpagos infindáveis e trovões de tremer a terra.

_-/-/-ooo-/-/-_

_**Continua...**_


	4. Chapter 4

_Oi de novo, pessoal! Mais uma vez aqui postando a fic da Ane-chan e do Ajith-kun. Bom... Hj eu vou desvendar mistérios sobre a lenda de Lemúria, então é melhor q tenham lido a "Magia e Psicocinésia", onde eu falo dessa lenda pela primeira vez, se ñ esse capítulo fica muito confuso. Hj apresentando o capítulo rapidinho, pq ñ tem review p/ responder e pq eu tenho q terminar meu trabalho da faculdade XD_

_Então... Vamos ao capítulo. Espero q gostem! Boa leitura e comentem, onegai! ^-^v_

_-/-/-ooo-/-/-_

**A verdade sobre Lemúria:**

Passaram-se alguns minutos até que o garoto conseguiu se acalmar, e então ele olhou a todos à sua volta, parecendo muito assustados, e se desculpou por aquilo, dizendo que não sabia o que estava lhe acontecendo. Tivera um longo sonho com coisas que pareciam o início do universo e a história primordial da Terra, mas não entendia porque todo aquele sentimento tao gigantesco parecia preencher tão intensamente suas entranhas. Mas antes que começasse a explicar exatamente como fora seu sonho, Mu fez sinal, pedindo que parasse.

- Parece que mais alguém sentiu que as coisas não estão normais hoje – disse, e expandiu um pouco seu cosmo, não em ameaça, mas numa permissão respeitosa.

Mu disse para o garoto se vestir e descer à sala, pois estariam todos a sua espera, ele obedeceu, descendo poucos minutos depois e percebendo que o Grande Mestre, Shion, também estava lá. Ele fez uma breve reverência, e o Mestre pediu que se sentasse à sua frente.

- Então... O que é que aconteceu esta noite para estar com o cosmo tão perturbado, Ajith? Se é que julga poder me contar.

- Bem... Eu gostaria de compartilhar, sim. Isso tudo me deixou muito confuso.

Então ele contou seu sonho, todos os detalhes como se o estivesse revivendo, e podia, realmente, sentir um pouco daquele sentimento tão forte voltar ao seu corpo. Todos ficaram estarrecidos com tudo aquilo. Quando ele terminou, disse:

- Parece até que vi a formação do universo, o Big Bang e a evolução da vida na Terra, e depois, a história de Lemúria e do grande Deus, Amrit.

- E foi exatamente o que você viu. É realmente perturbador ter um sonho destes, pois é muita informação para uma mente humana, ainda mais uma tão jovem.

- Mas senhor... – disse Ane timidamente – Então Amrit não é só o Deus que criou Lemúria, mas que deu origem à tudo no universo?

- Sim. Ele é chamado de Chaos, na mitologia grega, e na época em que Lemúria foi criada, já haviam surgido Gaia, Uranos e Pontos, como nesta mesma mitologia. Provavelmente os Deuses gregos primordiais estavam nascendo nesta época.

- Incrível! – surpreendeu-se o menino – Então ele é o mesmo que... O Uno dos Drúidas? Ou o Deus cristão?

- Pode-se dizer que sim. Mas não conte isso a um cristão! - foi veemente.

- Por que? - perguntaram os dois jovens ao mesmo tempo, como crianças muito curiosas.

- Ora não é óbvio? – e ele deu um sorriso – Para um cristão falar de um Deus que viveu entre os homens, ensinou a eles seus segredos, escolheu um povo que não eram os hebreus e ainda se casou com uma humana e teve filhos na Terra? Isso seria tido como uma heresia. Mas quando deixamos de lado os preconceitos dessa sociedade, vemos que ele viveu, como nas histórias hebraicas, com um povo da Terra muito antigo. Seus filhos foram os que, depois de se sacrificarem tentando lutar contra os Lemurianos revoltosos, se tornaram anjos, e os descendentes do menino que sobreviveu foram os mais importantes profetas, mártires e mestres da história. Buda, Moisés, Maomé, Jesus, Merlin, ou grandes guerreiros como Aquiles, Odisseu, Alexandre, Constantino, Arthur e Lancelot, El Cid, enfim, figuras notáveis que a história jamais esqueceu e nunca deixou de fazer e refazer suas lendas!

Os olhos dos dois brilhavam com tudo aquilo. Era incrível pensar que tudo podia ser verdade, muito mais que lendas, que tudo estava ali, muito bem contado. Mas Ajith franziu o cenho, olhando para o chão como se procurasse alguma coisa que explicasse algo estranho naquela história e em seu sonho. Voltou-se para o Grande Mestre.

- Mas Shion-sama... Alguma coisa está muito estranha. O mito de Lemúria não era assim. Mestra Jade me contou várias vezes, e nele o povo de Lemúria nasce da árvore sagrada!

- É verdade! - torna Ane – E os Lemurianos são devastados por ondas mandadas por Poseidon, pois acreditava que os Deuses gregos deviam ser mais poderosos que qualquer outro. Kiki também me contou muitas vezes!

- É... Eu me lembro bem – disse Kiki com um sorriso brincalhão – Você não me deixava dormir enquanto não contasse essa bendita história pela enésima vez!

- Bom... - Shion soltou um suspiro – A história real não é exatamente esta. A árvore sagrada feita de ouro com a semente de Amrit foi real, mas os homens não nasceram dela. Quando se diz na história que nasceram dela, o nascimento quer dizer quando Amrit lhes deu o fruto para comer, representando que, agora, eram seus filhos e protegidos. É uma alegoria, esse tipo de coisa existe em todo mito e em todo livro sagrado. A bíblia, o Corão, a Torá e todos os outros estão cheios delas.

- Mas e quanto à guerra? - Ane cobrou – Não foi Poseidon, então?

- Poseidon nasceu depois. Nesta época os Deuses do Olimpo ainda viviam confinados ao ventre de Chronos e Zeus crescia protegido na caverna para onde sua mãe o mandara. Mas quando os Lemurianos de bom coração foram salvos, não quiseram passar aos seus filhos, quando muito jovens, a verdadeira história, não queriam que eles se contaminassem pela maldade de seu sangue e tivessem medo uns dos outros por acharem que, mais cedo ou mais tarde, eles seriam traídos pelo egoísmo de seus iguais. Queriam que acreditassem que podiam ser pessoas boas e puras, que eram capazes de usar seus poderes só para o bem e que poderiam confiar uns nos outros. Por isso, só contariam a verdadeira história quando fossem adultos e pudessem entender mais sobre o livre arbítrio de todo humano, Lemuriano ou não.

- Então... - Ajith estava sério como poucas vezes ocorria – Nosso povo traiu a si mesmo por ganância, assim como os Atlantis fizeram mais tarde e como a humanidade vem fazendo o tempo todo...

- Os Atlantis receberam conhecimentos de Lemurianos, antes destes descobrirem que todo humano possui instintos egoístas em si, assim como os Egípcios. Depois, os Lemurianos se afastaram, e os conhecimentos se espalharam naturalmente. Com o tempo a magia sucumbiu à ciência, pois poucos conseguiam entender. E aqui estamos, na atualidade!

Ane parecia descontente, um pouco emburrada. De repente, respirou fundo e soltou de uma só vez como se fosse um indignado protesto.

- Ora! Se o mundo dos humanos é assim tão mau... Se até mesmo aqueles que viveram com Deus foram capazes de traí-lo e trair a si mesmo por ganância... Mesmo com todos os ensinamentos e com todo o amor de Amrit-sama... Por que, com tudo isso, continuamos a proteger a humanidade?

- Ane-chan... - disse Ajith, um pouco desconcertado com aquela irritabilidade, mas no fundo ele concordava com ela.

- Ane-chan... - Mu entrou na conversa, depois de estar muito tempo só escutando seu mestre – Não devia pensar assim, afinal de contas, de que adianta destruir. Aprendemos com o que Amrit-sama tentou fazer, e também com o que ele fez de bom. Ele destruiu o continente que amava, mas os outros humanos também tinham a semente desses instintos primitivos. Os sentimentos do homem começam como o do animal, e só aos poucos se molda, para se transformar nos sentimentos de alguém bom.

- O que seu pai quer dizer... - disse Jade, vendo que a menina continuava irredutível – É que se destruímos, não damos chances ao homem de aprender as lições e de se melhorar. Você acha que a utopia de Poseidon, de destruir o mundo num dilúvio e reconstruir só com pessoas puras funcionaria? As pessoas começariam a querer seu livre arbítrio mais cedo ou mais tarde, pois é uma etapa natural.

- E a primeira coisa que se tem no livre arbítrio é querer ser feliz... - explicou Kiki – E o humano confunde felicidade com muitas coisas, como poder ou posses. Isso faz com que sua vontade de ter sempre mais e mandar sempre mais o torne orgulhoso, egoísta e ganancioso. Leva um tempo para ele aprender que isso é errado, e que ele tem de pensar nos outros também. Mas o homem acaba aprendendo, alguns demoram mais, mas um dia aprendem. Afinal de contas, você mesma sabe que existem pessoas boas na Terra. Nós estamos aqui, não?

- Sim... Mas...

- Acharia melhor que Hades acabasse com tudo então? - perguntou Shion. - É só mais um exemplo... Ele faria de tudo escuridão, e de todos seus escravos, marionetes. Os Deuses não têm esse direito, afinal, nem Amrit-sama fez isso! É por esse tipo de coisas que devemos proteger os humanos, para defender seu livre arbítrio e seu aprendizado. Humanos são crianças que estão aprendendo a ser anjos e, mais tarde, Deuses como Amrit, e não como aqueles cheios de vícios que muitos cultuam na Terra.

Jade se aproximou da filha e a abraçou com força, passando para ela todo o seu cosmo cálido e cheio de amor materno.

- Eu acho que ainda era cedo para vocês saberem dessa história toda... Mas não se preocupe, querida, apenas se lembre que, com o livre arbítrio, podemos escolher o lado bom. E se nós formos bons, já abrimos brechas para que outros nos sigam. Nossa energia boa deve permear o mundo com mais poder que as energias ruins, e assim modificar as coisas. Devemos acreditar que o bem é o caminho para o qual todos caminhamos, e o alvo no qual todos, mais cedo ou mais tarde, chegamos.

- Sim, mamãe... - disse a menina, agora bem mais calma.

Ajith também estava mais calmo agora, começava a entender um pouco dessa complexidade tão grande que era o ser humano. Então ele viu que Shion ainda o observava, como se esperasse que ele ainda tivesse perguntas. Era como se lesse sua mente, pois ainda estava borbulhando de curiosidade.

- Shion-sama... Por que justo eu tive este sonho? Por que eu senti todas aquelas coisas? Por que eu vi tudo isso?

- Você despertou sua memória sobre Lemúria, por isso viu tudo.

- Mas... Eu vi o que só Amrit-sama poderia ver, eu vi coisas de quando a vida ainda não existia! E eu vi coisas de muito depois de Amrit-sama desaparecer para sempre! Ninguém sabe onde ele está e como ele está, certo?

- Certo... Mas você é descendente dos que estiveram em Lemúria, por isso pode se lembrar de coisas sobre lá. Quanto ao que você viu que apenas Amrit-sama poderia ver... Penso que ele possa estar conseguindo se comunicar conosco, finalmente. Talvez já seja o momento de seu retorno.

Todos pararam de respirar por alguns segundos, estupefatos. Kiki abriu um sorriso de uma orelha a outra, como se voltasse a ser aquele menino peralta de oito anos.

- Voltar? Ele vai voltar? Eu não acredito! Uhu! Agora é que a coisa fica boa!

Mu e Jade se divertem, também estavam felizes com a idéia, mas alguma coisa ainda não estava no lugar. Não seria algo tão simples como Amrit despertar e chegar na Terra com acenos e sob as cornetas de seus filhos. Shion pediu um minuto de silêncio e todos obedeceram.

- Ajith disse que viu, no fim do sonho, que ele estava acorrentado, não é?

- Sim... - respondeu o garoto – Não sei porque, mas para mim eram correntes feitas pelos sentimentos primitivos dos próprios homens. E Amrit-sama estava realmente triste pelo que a humanidade fez de si mesma e para si.

- Entendo. Você entrou em sintonia com Amrit-sama, por isso sentiu o que ele sentia. As correntes impedem que ele se liberte, pois os próprios homens, com seus sentimentos, as criaram cada vez mais fortes, enquanto ele ainda se recuperava. Os homens afastaram Deus para que eles mesmos pudessem ser como Deus, donos do mundo, destruindo-o para satisfazer seus desejos, fazendo de outros humanos seus escravos, tomando tudo para si sem dividir. Não queriam alguém que representasse tanta justiça. As correntes representam o distanciamento da humanidade para com Amrit-sama, ou seja, ele não pode se aproximar de quem não o quer. Esse é o poder da mente humana, só se colhe o que se planta. Não podem ter Deus de volta, pois elas não plantaram amor. É muita gente plantando coisas ruins por muito tempo, e quem planta o que é bom tem apenas o conforto dos outros bons humanos, vivos e mortos.

- Mas... - Ane estava pasma com tantas informações – Não é justo deixar Amrit-sama acorrentado sabe-se lá onde! Ele nos criou, ele criou Lemúria e nos ensinou todas as coisas! Ele nos amou e ainda ama, pois se preocupa com o que fizemos de seus ensinamentos pois isso nos machuca. Não podemos deixar que apenas os pensamentos ruins de humanos mesquinhos continuem prendendo ele nestas correntes horríveis. Eu fiquei tão assustada com os gritos e com o choro de Ajith-kun... Amrit-sama deve estar sofrendo demais!

- Eu concordo plenamente! - Ajith se levanta como se fosse correr para a batalha naquele exato momento. - Eu não posso ficar aqui parado, eu senti o quanto ele sofre. Não podemos deixar que isso continue! O que podemos fazer para mudar isso, Shion-sama! Nos diga! Eu o farei!

- E eu também! - retrucou Ane.

Mu, Jade, Kiki e Shion sorriram orgulhosos. O Grande Mestre se coloca a pensar, ficando calado por alguns minutos em que Ane e Ajith o olhavam afoitos, até que a menina não consegue mais se controlar, ela franze o cenho como se estivesse muito brava, se levanta e agarra a gola do Mestre.

- Ô velho! Eu te devo respeito mas também não sou tão paciente! Vai falar o que a gente faz ou vai levar mais alguns milênios pra gente descobrir?

Kiki começou a rir, não conseguiu se conter, até tentou chamar a atenção da menina, mas continuava sem conseguir parar de rir. Era algo que ele mesmo faria há algum tempo. Jade olhava a tudo estarrecida, e Ajith tapava a boca tentando esconder que também estava achando aquilo muito engraçado. Mas Mu foi mais sensato, puxou a filha de volta e foi sério com ela.

- Ane, você já se esqueceu de ter respeito para com o Grande Mestre?

- Desculpa... Mas é que eu tô curiosa e ele não fala nada nunca!

Mu suspira, mas vê que Shion está sorridente diante daquela cena e dos atos da menina, como que se divertindo com tudo. Ele também, certamente, estava muito feliz com as possibilidades.

- Bom... Seus cosmos podem protegê-los de morrer no espaço, onde não há atmosfera, então podem ir até onde está Amrit-sama. Mas não será algo simples, primeiro porque certamente devem haver obstáculos tentando impedir que ele se liberte, e segundo, o mais importante, a vontade de vocês, seus pensamentos, devem ser mais fortes que os de todos os humanos mesquinhos que existem e que já existiram no mundo, para poder destruir o poder destas correntes.

- A gente faz! - diz Ane já saltando da cadeira.

- Calma, criança! Ainda nem sabemos onde ele está.

- Eu sei... - diz Ajith, e vendo que todos se voltaram, curiosos, para ele – Eu sei onde é. Não sei como, mas acho que fiquei muito em contato com sua mente, então posso chegar lá mesmo que, conscientemente, não saiba onde é.

- Então... Que seu subconsciente o guie. Mas não esqueçam suas armaduras. Vão precisar!

- Sim, Grande Mestre!

Os dois sobem as escadas, logo retornando com suas armaduras postas para se despedir dos outros lemurianos que estavam com eles. Eles saem para o pátio de entrada do templo, sentindo a densa chuva que caía sem parar, vendo os infinitos relâmpagos que se ramificavam tomando todo o céu escuro. Ajith cora como o fogo ao pedir que Ane segure sua mão, mas ela não fica atrás, vermelha como um pimentão, aceitando uma mão que, no fundo, com uma dor como uma faca atravessando seu coração, sabia que não poderia segurar para sempre, como tanto queria.

Ajith e Ane elevam seus cosmos o máximo que conseguem, e desaparecem numa luz intensa, a única que quebra o negrume daquele dia tempestuoso, e partem para sua primeira importante missão. No templo ficam Mu, Jade, Kiki e Shion, com um sorriso confiante nos lábios.

- Minha menininha cresceu... - diz Mu com lágrimas de orgulho nos olhos.

- E mudou... Aquela menina desconfiada e triste que veio para cá agora é uma mulher confinante e alegre. - Kiki sorri, fazendo uma pose de que aquilo era graças a ele.

- Sim... Agradeço pelo que fez por ela, Kiki. - Diz Jade, feliz que sua filha tenha sido criada ali como numa verdadeira família.

Shion olha para o céu, seu sorriso é calmo.

- Está na hora de revermos nosso pai... Que bom que conseguimos manter a pureza no coração dos que sobreviveram ao mergulho de Lemúria, para que hoje o próprio descendente de Amrit-sama o traga de volta para o mundo que ele tanto amou.

_-/-/-ooo-/-/-_

**_Continua..._**


	5. Chapter 5

_Oi de novo, gente! Pois é, eu finalmente consegui escrever mais um capítulo dessa fic q eu queria fazer há um tempão! Enfim, vamos às primeiras aventuras espaciais xD Bom. Eu não possome conter em evr minha primeira personagem de CDZ, ou seja, eu mesma, Nala, entrando na história, então, enpero q o pessoal já conheça um pokinhu da minha história, se bem q eu só apareço de relance, mas pretendo me pôr uma participaçãozinha importante no fim da fic... Enfim, aí vai mais um capítulo de "Os Filhos de Lemúria"!_

_Espero q gostem. Boa leitura e comentem, onegai!_

_-/-/-ooo-/-/-_

**A Origem dos Demônios:**

Ajith tinha treinamento para todo tipo de combate com cosmo e magia, tinha o dom Lemuriano do teletransporte e da telecinese, mas nunca tinha pensado em se teleportar para fora do planeta. Não parecia nada muito complicado, já que era apenas mais um deslocamento no espaço, porém, naquele momento ele percebeu que alguma coisa poderia fazer com que tudo se tornasse bastante complicado, parecia que alguma coisa eletromagnética os puxava de volta. Seria a gravidade terrestre, ou seu campo magnético? Ajith explodiu seu cosmo, conseguindo atravessar a barreira, seja ela qual fosse, olharam para trás, a Terra estava cercada de uma camada imensa e escura de lixo espacial, pedaços de naves e satélites que não funcionavam mais. O menino torceu o nariz ao ver tal cena, pois se lembrava das fotos que lhe haviam mostrado da vista da Terra do espaço, um belo e azul planeta. Olhou então para Ane, ela estava pálida e parecia muito fraca.

- Ane-chan, o que aconteceu?

- Alguém... Tentou nos impedir de sair da órbita da Terra, ainda sinto a energia dele, é podre... Acho que vou vomitar...

Ele tocou o centro da testa da menina, sabia que como uma estudante de magia, era sensível às energias ao seu redor, e as mulheres costumavam ter maior sensibilidade. Passou sua energia para ela, selando o chakra que existe no centro da testa para que não recebesse mais a influência da energia.

- É alguma coisa realmente ruim para te fazer tão mau...

- Mamãe ainda não conseguiu me fazer controlar essas sensações.

- Você é realmente sensível. É difícil aprender quando temos tantos outros treino, mas não se preocupe, vai dar tudo certo.

Ela sorriu, os dois elevaram seus cosmos e atravessaram os planetas do sistema solar como um raio de luz, e com sua velocidade, logo saíram da via Láctea.

-/-/-ooo-/-/-

_Santuário:_

Uma garota entra correndo pela casa de Áries, vinda das casas adiante, estava encharcada da chuva, os cabelos castanho claros caiam sobre o rosto pingando muito, parecia preocupada. Mu logo percebeu sua presença e veio recebê-la com uma toalha.

- Nala! O que está fazendo correndo por aí nessa tempestade? Quer pegar uma pneumonia? Toma, se enxugue.

- Obrigada, Mu. É que estávamos com Saori lá em cima, ela está preocupada com essa tempestade que veio do nada, e de repente sentimos energias de teletransporte saindo daqui e atravessando a atmosfera com dificuldade. Eu disse que viria ver o que estava acontecendo.

- Não se preocupe, Ane e Ajith saíram para cumprir uma missão.

- Uma missão extraterrestre? Que é isso agora, ficção científica do Zodíaco? Como eles podem ir pro espaço? Vão morrer com o vácuo!

- Não com a ajuda de seus cosmos. Venha, junte-se e nós e explicaremos tudo. Mestre Shion também está aqui.

- Mas... Saori está preocupada!

- Podemos adiantar a ela que está tudo bem apenas com telepatia. Você não vai sair de novo nessa chuva.

- Acho que ela até esqueceu a telepatia...

Nala entrou na sala, fez reverência ao Grande Mestre, cumprimentou Jade com um beijo e Kiki com um abraço, e já seca sentou-se no sofá para escutar a história toda.

- Fantástico! Não acredito que pensamentos humanos possam destruir tanto a Terra quanto o poder de um Deus psicopata! E ainda por cima... O Deus de Lemúria ser... Bom, vai ser uma boa trazer ele de volta, né? Mas será que os meninos vão ficar bem? Eles são poderosos, mas não têm experiência. Qualquer erro de cálculo...

- Não se preocupe. É uma missão para lemurianos, foram nossos antepassados que começaram isso tudo. Nós confiamos em nossos jovens. Ajith é a pessoa mais indicada para isso, e Ane sendo tão ligada a ele também está mais do que indicada.

- Ajith... Descendente direto Dele...

-/-/-ooo-/-/-

_Algum lugar no espaço:_

Ajith continua seguindo seu caminho, guiado por uma força dentro de si que não entendia, que não sabia de onde brotava, mas que ele sabia que o levaria ao centro do universo, ao centro da explosão inicial, ao local onde certamente encontraria o Deus de seus antepassados, Amrit. Do nada, uma energia poderosíssima brotou num brilho lúgubre, abrindo o infinito de estrelas e vindo direto da direção dos dois. Ajith ficou um pouco atordoado com aquela energia que era tão podre que podia fazer mal até mesmo a ele, que não era tão sensível quanto Ane. Ela não sentiu o mesmo por ter sido selada pela energia do companheiro, mas mesmo atordoado ele elevou seu cosmo e empurrou Ane para longe do perigo, fez um grande círculo no ar e barrou toda a energia negativa, fazendo muita força para manter seu escudo invisível.

Quando a energia finalmente se dissipou, ele elevou os braços, criando uma luz branca sobre sua cabeça, ao baixá-los, surgiu da luz um cetro mágico, tinha um cabo longo de metal verde como as folhas das árvores, na metade superior se enroscavam duas serpentes de metal azul como as águas profundas e da ponta saía um par de asas douradas, no centro do qual se encontrava uma esfera de cristal que cintilava vermelha como fogo. Quando a segunda rajada de energia veio seguida de um ser com asas membranosas, ele apontou para frente seu cajado.

- Eu evoco o poder das águas, o poder do elemento da união dos mundo e da cura. Despertem serpentes de Hermes!

As serpentes criaram vida, circundando o báculo e se unindo no que virou um imenso dragão em forma de serpente, como os orientais, atravessou o poder maligno do que se aproximava e consumiu o ser que o liberara. Ele gritou e se contorceu em meio à energia de luz azulada, até que caiu no meio do nada espacial, quase inconsciente, mas rindo como louco. Ajith e Ane se aproximaram dele, era humanóide, mas estava nu, tinha pele de um cinza muito escuro e estranho e asas de demônio, com dentes pontiagudos e longos e chifres como os de um bode.

- O que é essa coisa? – perguntou Ane enojada.

- Parece um demônio. – disse Ajith, e para o ser – Por que não pára de rir?

- Por que vocês são uns tolos! Idiotas de virem até aqui. Vocês humanos panacas vivem com medinho de demônios, ou querendo destruí-los, mas nem se tocam que vocês mesmos nos criaram com seus pensamentos maus e podres! Não podem nos destruir porque somos infinitos. Existem mais de nós que estrelas, somos um para cada coisa ruim que os homens fazem ou já fizeram, ou seja, nunca acabaremos! Hahahaha!

Desapareceu numa nuvem de fumaça escura e fedorenta, Ane olhou tristonha para Ajith.

- Desculpa... Você teve que fazer tudo sozinho.

- Hei, pára com isso! Desculpa por ter te empurrado, acho que te expulsei da festa, né...? – ele deu um sorriso sem graça, sabia que a amiga detestava ser menosprezada como se não fosse capaz de lutar como qualquer cavaleiro.

- É... – ela respondeu sem graça – Acha que o que essa coisa disse é verdade?

- Não me importo se é ou não. Vou fazer qualquer coisa pra conseguirmos cumprir a missão.

- Tem razão! Eu também. Vê se me deixa brincar também da próxima!

- Pode deixar...

Estavam prestes a seguir caminho quando as estrelas pareceram se torcer no espaço, se tornando luzes estranhas, pesadas como a energia do demônio anterior. Eles se olharam, dando um sorriso meio nervoso.

- Bom... Acho melhor ficarmos preparados, né...?

Ane balançou a cabeça afirmativamente, ambos elevaram seus cosmos, e a menina deu um sorriso de desafio.

- Olha agora como uma Amazona, faz, senhor mago!

Centenas de demônios se aproximaram deles, Ajith apenas esperou, sabendo que Ane também queria pôr à prova suas habilidades, seu cosmo explodiu num brilho dourado que tomou conta de uma área imensa, tinha a intensidade de uma estrela, e os astros cintilantes atrás dela pareceram também se torcer, mas no dourado vivo e puro de seu cosmo, e atirando com um poder imenso sobre os inimigos e derrubando-os como pinos de boliche.

- REVOLUÇÃO ESTELAR!

Tudo se acalmou novamente, Ajith ficou alguns segundos de queixo caído antes de conseguir falar, deu um sorriso bobo e se aproximou com o rosto rubro.

- Você não brinca em serviço, né?

- Nem pensar! – respondeu com sorriso ferino.

Mas apesar das brincadeiras e descontrações sabiam que tinha de redobrar a atenção, as coisas provavelmente só piorariam a partir dali. Continuaram o caminho com atenção redobrada para tudo ao redor. Estavam cansados, por isso resolveram dar uma parada num planeta ali perto que tinha belos anéis como os de Saturno, ficaram num de seus satélites, sentados e observando o enorme planeta. Era lindo, nunca haviam imaginado chegar num lugar como aquele sendo humanos e estando num corpo que não suportaria a falta de atmosfera, mas ali estavam, graças ao grande poder de seus cosmos.

- Ane-chan... Sobre ontem à noite...

- Ajith-kun, eu gostaria de não precisar falar nisso...

- Mas eu queria me desculpar! Não pensei que fosse se sentir mal. Eu... Só queria mostrar o que sinto. Você... Não sente o mesmo, né?

Ane baixou a cabeça e não respondeu. Seu coração doía só de pensar que não poderia fazer aquilo, não poderia dizer. Estaria cometendo uma afronta contra seu Deus, pois sabia quem era aquele menino. Tinha de manter seus sentimentos em segredo.

"Mas... Nala onee-chan é uma Deusa, e está com Hyoga..." – pensava, mas depois voltava a se encolher sobre os próprios joelhos – É diferente... Amrit não é um Deus do Olimpo... Ele é..." – ela escondeu o rosto para não deixá-lo molhado a mostra.

- Desculpa... – disse Ajith que estava sentado de costas para ela, olhando o infinito e deixando uma lágrima silenciosa escapar de seus olhos.

_-/-/-ooo-/-/-_

**_Continua..._**

_-/-/-ooo-/-/-_

_Oi de novo, galera! Bom, eu quero deixar algumas imagens do meu álbum de fotos do orkut, que são desenhos que eu fiz __da Ane-chan e do Ajith-kun. Mas acho q naum dá p/ por link aqui. Tentei salvar e eles foram comidos... Mas enfim... Tentem colocar esses endereços aí embaixo depois do endereço do orkut! Ou encontrem meu orkut e vejam os desenhos do fim do álbum "fanarts originais de Saint Seiya" É só procurar por Nala Ellêniká.  
_

_- Ane criança e adolescente: _/Main#AlbumZoom?uid=11435236453498796434&pid=1287528928465&aid=1285693696$pid=1285773822886

_- Ane nas três idades, criança, adolescente e adulta (aqui c/ a armadura de Áries, mas esta ainda é do Mu! =P): _/Main#AlbumZoom?uid=11435236453498796434&pid=1287528928465&aid=1285693696$pid=1285773824989

_- Ane c/ a armadura de prata de Grou:_ /Main#AlbumZoom?uid=11435236453498796434&pid=1287528928465&aid=1285693696$pid=1285773823897

_- Ajith c/ seu cajado mágico: _/Main#AlbumZoom?uid=11435236453498796434&pid=1287528928465&aid=1285693696$pid=1287528928465

_Bom, acho q é isso, eu sei q a coisa tá muito triste nessa história, mas vamos dar um jeito! (espero...). Mas como eu sempre peço: Comentem, onegai!_

_Até a próxima!_


	6. Chapter 6

Oi de novo! Bom, as coisas estão começandoa esquentar, finalmente tivemos um pouco de ação, ainda q meio q de leve, mas naum se preocupem aqueles que gostam de batalhas ferrenhas, as próximas serão melhores e mais emocionantes xD (espero q esteja em nível das pessoas gostarem =P). E para os q gostam de romance e drama, tb vou intensificar um pouco as coisas p/ esse lado. Enfim, acho q deu p/ perceber q eu gosto de escrever fics c/ um pouco de todas as coisas, né? Ou pelo menos tentar xD. Mas vaos lá! Responderei aos últimos comentários do meu mais fiel amigo e leitor, Nando-kun!

Nando-kun - Fiquei muito feliz de saber q tá gostando tanto... Mas comparar minha humilde escrita c/ Tolkien? Hahahaha, quem dera! Mas fico feliz mesmo assim =P Um dia ainda gostaria de ser tão boa quanto o escritor de "O Silmarillion" Mas naum se preocupe, sua Iluminati Arcana está incrivelmente foda! ^^ Se quiser roubar alguma ideiazinha daki fica a vontade =P Eu sei q vc jah leu até o fim da fic pq eu te mandei por e-mail (p/ quem naum sabe, nando-kun é meu beta! ^^) Mas espero q continue comentando por aki! Bjinhus!

Agora vamos ao capítulo propriamente dito, e adiantando aos leitores, eu consegui escrever essa fic até o final (graças ao Nando-kun =P) então ñ teremos mais interrupções de grande duração nas postagens ^^ Espero q gostem do próximo capítulo! Boa leitura a todos! E comentem, onegai!

-/-/-ooo-/-/-

**Inimigo Mortal:**

Passaram um tempo por ali, sem se falar, simplesmente descansando um pouco, e depois voltaram a se dirigir para o lugar que seria o centro do universo. Continuaram quietos, estavam com muita vergonha um do outro, mas sabiam que não poderiam deixar isso atrapalhar seu trabalho em equipe para encontrar o que estavam buscando. Finalmente avistaram um brilho muito forte e claro, gigante como um grande asteróide.

- Olha, Ane-chan! Deve ser ali! Tem um poder imenso emanando de lá e não é nem um pouco maligno.

- Vamos rápido então, antes que chegue companhia!

Eles tentaram chegar ao local, mas um outro brilho surgiu diante deles, um brilho roxo escuro e pesado que fez até mesmo Ane, que tinha sua sensibilidade selada, sentir enjôo novamente. Era um demônio como os que haviam enfrentado, mas muito maior, como se fosse um homem de dois metros de altura, e tinha músculos grandes e definidos, um olhar bravio, garras compridas e grossas e chifres imensos.

- Posso saber o que os pivetes estão fazendo tão longe de casa?

- Quem é você? – retrucou Ane sem medo algum.

- Pivetinha corajosa...

Disse isso já apontando para ela a manzorra cintilando em energia maligna púrpura, o raio avançou impiedosamente, enquanto Ane abria os braços criando uma parede translúcida à sua frente. Ajith se juntou a ela para ajudar quando viu que o poder do inimigo era grande o bastante para estar trincando a própria barreira, fazendo seu círculo de energia diante da parede de cristal. Ele sentiu o poder imenso daquele demônio, agüentou o quanto pôde, mas sua barreira veio abaixo, ele caiu diante do raio inimigo e o poder deste bateu contra a parede de Ane. Neste momento, com seu raio tendo perdido potência contra a defesa de Ajith, não conseguiu atravessar a segunda parede e voltou contra aquele que o criara. O monstro arregalou um pouco os olhos, surpreso, e voou longe com o próprio ataque.

Ane suspirou forte, foi até onde Ajith estava caído e o reanimou, havia sangue escorrendo de seus lábios e estava todo cheio de arranhões.

- Ajith-kun, você está bem?

- Ai... Alguém anotou a placa...?

- Pára de brincar com coisa séria! Você está bem ou não?

- Estou, não se preocupe. Foi mais ou menos o que imaginei que aconteceria.

- Seu tonto! Você imaginou que levaria o maior tranco e ainda assim vez isso?

- Tava tenso pra sua parede de cristal.

- Você não confia em mim?

- Não é isso! – tentou consertar rapidamente.

Mas um novo raio veio na direção dos dois, e foi a vez de Ane evitar que Ajith levasse todo o poder do adversário diretamente. O empurrou para longe com telecinese e se teletransportou o mais rápido que pôde. Não pensou duas vezes, se atirou rapidamente contra o inimigo, com toda a sua velocidade, dando chutes e socos velozes e encadeados, em movimentos circulares amplos e graciosos, muito poderosos. Ajith estava completamente surpreso com aquilo, sabia que Ane era uma guerreira extremamente poderosa, que ela tinha o poder de um dourado e que só ainda usava a armadura de prata de Grou porque seu pai ainda estava na ativa, mas ainda assim era completamente de cair o queixo ver uma figura tão aparentemente meiga e delicada demonstrando tamanho poder.

Mas não poderia ficar o dia todo admirando sua performance perfeita, o inimigo era muito poderoso e rápido, apesar do tamanho. Ele era capaz de desviar de todos os golpes de sua amiga, por mais rápidos que fossem, e defendê-los, por mais poderosos. Segurou a perna da menina e a atirou com toda a sua força contra um asteróide, no qual por pouco não bateu, conseguindo se teleportar no último instante. Foi a vez de Ajith aproveitar o momento para atacar, ele avançou com ataques diretos e cheios de energia de impacto, mas estes também não pareciam problema para seu gigante inimigo, que pareceu criar uma barreira de energia ao seu redor que parecia impossível de se atravessar, por mais que o cosmo do Cavaleiro estivesse em seu ápice.

A energia do demônio explodiu, lançando Ajith também para longe, ele teve dificuldade em se estabilizar, mas logo estava novamente de pé, encarando o adversário, Ane se colocou ao seu lado, também resoluta em vencer, seus cosmos explodiram e eles se prepararam para atacar juntamente.

- Pobres serezinhos insignificantes, porque tanto trabalho?

- Porque não vamos deixar que Amrit-sama continue confinado àquelas correntes por mais tempo! – disse Ajith confiante.

- Isso mesmo! – retrucou Ane – E se você ficar em nosso caminho não vamos medir esforços para acabar com a sua raça!

- Hu... Corajosos, com certeza, mas é inútil. Afinal de contas, porque se acham tão capazes de uma missão idiota dessas? Foram vocês mesmos, humanos cheios de pensamentos negativos, que prenderam ele ali enquanto se recuperava da batalha contra seus "queridos" filhos lemurianos. Foram lemurianos como vocês dois que se voltaram contra ele como a alegoria batizada mais tarde com o nome de Lúcifer, querendo ser mais poderosos que Ele e estar no poder no lugar dele. Foram vocês mesmos que nos criaram, os demônios e que nos alimentam até hoje. O que os faz pensar que vocês dois são diferentes dos outros humanos para querer nos destruir e recuperar seu Deus acorrentado? Atacaram de remorsos do nada?

- Ah, vê se cala a boca! Pessoas erram e erram feio! Mas ainda existem pessoas boas, com bons sentimentos, pensamentos e atos, e mesmo que sejam poucas, já é uma esperança para o mundo! – bradou Ane.

- Sei... Vocês saem por aí matando inimigos, humanos como vocês, em nome de uma coisa tola que chamam de "justiça"... Vocês quebram um dos mandamentos que Ele mesmo escreveu "Não matarás" e ainda se acham no direito de dizer que isso é uma esperança? Vocês são mesmo hipócritas que vivem mordendo a própria língua. Jamais poderão nos vencer e salvá-lo, não são dignos, seus sentimentos, pensamentos e atos são tão sujos quanto de todos os outros e criam demônios tanto quanto qualquer outro humano. Estão contaminados também, nunca arrebentarão nenhuma corrente.

- Sabemos o que fazemos! Se Amrit-sama quiser que paguemos, pagaremos sem reclamar, mas não deixaríamos as pessoas inocentes da Terra sofrerem por causa de egoísmos de Deuses que só querem poder e fazer humanos de escravos. Amrit-sama não aceitaria isso! Temos nossos ideais e os seguiremos até o fim, mesmo que tenhamos que pagar por eles depois! – respondeu Ajith confiante.

- Tolinhos idealistas... Tenho pena de vocês. Afinal de contas, sendo ou não "bonzinhos" – disse com desprezo – Eu não vou deixar que vocês destruam a nós, demônios, que vocês mesmos criaram com seus sentimentos. Vocês nos criaram cheios de energias negativas, não vai esperar que eu entenda seus pensamentos "honrosos", vai? Eu vou é acabar com a raça de vocês dois e continuar sugando a energia que se apodrece cada vez mais do mundo dos humanos!

Avançou raivosamente contra os dois, com a energia púrpura pesada o rodeando poderosamente, se transformando num cometa de energia negativa. Ane estendeu rapidamente os braços para ele, liberando uma poderosa energia dourada em forma de turbilhão de pó de estrelas cintilantes, enquanto Ajith apontou para ele o cajado, no qual se viu brilhar em luz esverdeada o cabo, e da ponta saiu uma enorme rajada da mesma cor, que se transformou em cristais brilhantes que explodiram contra o inimigo.

- Guardiões da terra e dos cristais, mostrem seu poder de purificação contra o mau... EXPLOSÃO DE CRISTAIS!

- EXTINÇÃO ESTELAR!

As energias se chocaram no centro do combate, o poder do inimigo era descomunal, os dois ficaram com ele medindo forças por alguns segundos, fazendo muita força para manter seus cosmos no ápice e suas técnicas fluindo com o poder máximo. E então houve uma grande explosão num raio tão grande que poderia ser confundido com a explosão de uma estrela. Da Terra, provavelmente astrônomos ficariam se perguntando qual estrela que eles ainda não conheciam naquela região do espaço teria se transformado em super-nova. Mas provavelmente a luz de tamanha batalha só poderia chegar até lá daqui a alguns milhares de anos. Os olhos do demônio finalmente se arregalaram em completa surpresa e incredulidade, e ele foi consumido por completo, não sobrando nada absolutamente. Mas Ane e Ajith desapareceram antes de serem atingidos por completo pela explosão com o poder combinado dos três golpes e que, certamente, os consumiria para sempre, tanto quanto consumira seu inimigo.

Mais adiante, no centro do universo e da criação de tudo que existe, de onde emanava o enorme e poderoso brilho que os dois haviam visto antes de ter de enfrentar aquele adversário, um par de olhos prateados se abrem, emanando um pouco mais de brilho no meio de todo aquele poder ofuscante. Eram olhos profundos e bondosos, mas também eram olhos sofridos, olhos de dor. Como que se já não se lembrasse de como era sorrir, ele fez força para se desenhar em um formato mais alegre ao sentir as energias que saíram da batalha vitoriosas, e os lábios finalmente sorriram, mesmo que apenas o pouco que o cansaço e a dor lhe permitiam. Uma lágrima brotou dos olhos cintilantes, escorreu pela pele macia e pingou no infinito que havia abaixo dele, e lá muito longe, girou com força em torno de uma pequena estrela, se transformando em esfera brilhante com belos mares prateados.

Dois pequenos corpos caíram desajeitados na nova esfera, pegos pela gravidade e afundando no mar. A explosão fora tal que não conseguiram teleportar com segurança, mas aquele novo planeta havia caído no lugar certo, na hora certa para acolhê-los. Ajith tomou com força a mão de Ane, ainda um tanto atordoada, nadou para a superfície, e quando saiu, encontrou um pedaço de terra firme, para onde se dirigiu. Levou Ane às costas, ainda desmaiada pois tivera o azar de receber uma das rajadas de energia bem na testa pouco antes do teletransporte. Finalmente chegou à praia, percebendo que não estava sobre terra, mas sobre prata pura, que brilhava intensamente com o brilho de um sol distante que aquecia a tudo apenas o suficiente para criar uma temperatura amena. Olhou o céu, vendo o pequeno sol ao longe e três grandes luas ao redor. Estava zonzo, e antes que pudesse processar o que via, caiu desmaiado, ainda abraçado ao corpo da menina que tentava proteger de qualquer coisa que pudesse aparecer.

_-/-/-ooo-/-/-_

**_Continua..._**


	7. Chapter 7

_Olá a todos mais uma vez! Estamos de volta com mais um novo capítulo de "Os Filhos de Lemúria"! Nossa história começa a chegar ao fim, e cada vez com mais emoção, unindo romance, drama, ficção, aventura e ação. Caramba, será q eu juntei tanta coisa assim mesmo? O.O Hahahaha, espero q naum tenha ficado muito insano psicopático. Mas enfim, como hj naum temos reviews p/ comentar, vamos logo a este nosso penúltimo capítulo. Boa leitura e espero q gostem! Estou super curiosa de saber o q o pessoal tá achando da fic, então... Comentem, onegai!_

_-/-/-ooo-/-/-_

**Demônio com poder do Chaos:**

Abriu os olhos, à sua frente, colado ao seu rosto, as madeixas púrpuras e longas de seus cabelos ainda úmidos se mesclavam com o brilho prateado do chão. Apoiou as mãos ao chão, percebendo o peso de um braço envolvendo seu corpo, a mão passava por entre seus seios e seguravam firmemente o busto, quase tocando partes mais macias e cheias. O outro braço a envolvia pela cintura, apertado entre seu corpo e o chão, de modo que o corpo do menino estava completamente colado ao seu. O rosto corou como o fogo, nos olhos arregalados podia se ver o espanto e certo medo, e ela se levantou rapidamente, se desfazendo do enlace e ouvindo um murmúrio inconsciente do amigo que ainda estava desmaiado. Ela o olhou de frente, seu rosto era calmo e puro, quase angelical, os cabelos lisos e longos dele brilhavam intensamente, ela os acariciou, vendo surgir nos lábios dele um leve sorriso.

Não conseguia se conter mais... Aproximou o rosto do dele, sentindo sua respiração, o rosto em chamas, o coração a mil por hora, os lábios cada vez mais perto. Ele estava com um leve hálito de sal por causa do mergulho, mas ela não se importava. Colou seus lábios nos dele, sentindo algo como uma descarga elétrica por todo o seu corpo, um calor que a preencheu por completo, fazendo-a se sentir imensamente bem, zonza, quase entorpecida. Não queria soltá-lo nunca mais... Sentiu a mão dele sobre a sua, quente e trêmula, abriu os olhos, e viu que ele acordara, com o rosto tão vermelho e quente como o dela, completamente pasmo.

Se afastou dele rapidamente, tapando a boca como se tivesse feito algo terrível, com o olhar apavorado. Ajith não conseguia entender porque. Ora Ane mostrava que o amava, ora voltava a agir como se não sentisse nada por ele além de amizade. Afinal de contas, Mu estaria certo ou errado quanto ao que disse na noite passada? Ele tentou aproximar a mão de seu rosto, mas ela se afastou como um bichinho acuado, caindo sentada e desajeitada.

- Ane-chan... Por que... Por que ta fugindo de mim?

- Eu... Não devia... Fiz uma coisa horrível...

- Do que está falando? Por favor, me diga! Afinal de contas o que sente por mim? Por favor, não brinque comigo! Não me deixa nessa dúvida!

- Eu... Eu... Não posso!

Ela começou a chorar compulsivamente, a culpa em seu coração parecia fazer todo aquele calor anterior ser impossível, o frio que sentia seria capaz de congelar o mais quente dos sóis. Ela saiu correndo sem saber em que direção ia, mas Ajith saltou o mais rápido que pôde e a segurou num abraço forte e quente.

- Não fuja, Ane-chan! Não vou deixar você fugir outra vez. Diga... Se você gostar de mim, eu juro que podemos ficar juntos para sempre! Eu te amo, Ane-chan...

- Não... – dizia ela aos prontos – Você não entende... Não está certo isso...

Ele apertou ainda mais o abraço.

- Por que não? Ane-chan qualquer um que diga que não é certo ficarmos juntos, eu renego e se for preciso luto contra essa pessoa para ficar com você!

- Mesmo se for... Amrit-sama...?

- Do que você ta falando? Acredita mesmo que Amrit-sama é esse tipo de Deus que por qualquer motivo proíbe um amor verdadeiro? Se for assim, ele não é o Deus em que eu acreditava, e não vou ter remorsos em ir contra ele!

- Ajith-kun...

Ela chorava, as lágrimas cristalinas e abundantes se uniam à prata da praia e escorriam para o mar salgado, criando um brilho diferente na água, mas os dois nem prestavam atenção ao que isso poderia significar para aquele planeta. Ajith a puxou para que ficasse de frente com ele, e se aproximou para beijá-la novamente, Ane tinha medo, seu coração batia descompassado, mas sua espinha gelava de medo do que poderia acontecer caso aceitasse aquele amor. Mas ainda que próximos de finalmente se beijarem sem a resistência ou inconsciência de nenhuma das partes, não poderiam esquecer de sua missão. Num murmúrio, Ane ainda sentiu a obrigação de dizer.

- Ajith-kun... Amrit-sama...

Ele se afastou, acariciou seu rosto com ternura e um sorriso de encanto, acenando positivamente com a cabeça.

- Tem razão. Temos que ir agora, mas vou esperar ansiosamente pelo momento em que poderemos ficar juntos, só nós dois e sem preocupações.

Ele tomou sua mão, sentindo-a ainda quente e trêmula, e os dois saíram dali em teletransporte o mais rápido possível, voltando a encontrar a infinitude do universo. Lá em cima, viram o centro de tudo, onde aquela luz intensa brilhava com um poder descomunal. Se aproximaram, finalmente podendo entrar no território daquele que deveria ser Amrit. E como que numa recepção, aquela luz que os deixava quase cegos se amenizou para que pudessem enxergar aquele que ali estava a espera de humanos capazes de desfazer o poder das correntes criadas pelos próprios sentimentos negativos da humanidade de todas as eras.

Ele estava ali, de joelhos e encolhido sobre si mesmo, quase sem poder se mover por conta das correntes, mas podia-se ver que era como um homem alto, de uns dois metros de altura, vestia-se com uma toga de um ombro só, branca e curta e com botas em estilo grego. Seus cabelos eram muito longos, quase do tamanho dele mesmo, e muito negros, assim como os de Ajith, e tinha louros dourados sobre as orelhas, pulseiras num braço, um bracelete com rubi no outro e uma gargantilha com a mesma pedra, todos de metal dourado. Os cabelos eram presos num rabo baixo, mas ao sabor da própria ausência de gravidade eles flutuavam cintilantes ao seu redor. Tinha a pele bronzeada e o rosto de traços muito finos e delicados. Ajith se aproximou um pouco, sem conseguir se conter, enquanto Ane ficou um pouco atrás, com receio.

- Cheguem mais perto, crianças... – disse a voz calma e de um lirismo masculino incomparável.

- A... Amrit-sama... – gaguejou Ajith.

Eles ficaram de frente com o Deus, vendo seus olhos prateados e o sorriso que ele trazia pela primeira vez desde os tempos de Lemúria.

- Vocês devem ter cuidado... Não quero que se firam por minha causa, apesar de nem mesmo eu poder calcular a felicidade em ver que vieram até aqui por manterem os bons sentimentos que eu tanto tentei ensinar aos homens.

- Amrit-sama, vamos soltá-lo... – disse Ane timidamente.

Ele observou os dois jovens lemurianos à sua frente, viu seus sentimentos, seus medos e seus ideais, além de suas aparências.

- Ah, sem dúvidas vocês são lindos! Fico feliz em saber que na Terra ainda nascem humanos tão belos de espírito. Mas escutem o que digo, voltem para casa enquanto é tempo, pois aqui é muito perigoso.

- Não sem Amrit-sama! – disse Ajith convicto – Viemos até aqui com essa missão e não vamos voltar, não importa o que aconteça.

- Vocês não entenderam ainda. Vão tentar quebrar minhas correntes, mas elas não são apenas correntes...

- Não importa! – respondeu Ane – Somos Cavaleiros de Athena e treinamos toda a vida para lutar contra o mau. Seja o que for, damos nossas vidas se preciso por aquilo em que acreditamos!

- Belíssimo. Queria conhecer essa jovem Athena. Eu sei de seu treinamento e ideais, mas não posso deixar que morram. O futuro de seu planeta pode depender de que continuem vivos.

- Uma missão é uma missão! Estamos preparados para qualquer coisa.

Assim sentenciado, Ajith agarrou as correntes enormes e brilhantes e começou a usar seu cosmo para tentar parti-las. Porém aquilo parecia impossível de ser feito, mesmo que com seu cosmo no ápice, Ajith era incapaz de fazer sequer um arranhão ao metal. Mesmo Ane se unindo a ele com toda sua energia explodindo ao máximo, nada parecia acontecer. De repente, uma grande explosão aconteceu, lançando os dois para longe de Amrit. Ficaram um pouco atordoados, podiam ouvir ao longe a voz do Deus chamando seus nomes com preocupação. Ele poderia saber o futuro se quisesse, mas ainda assim se preocupava de forma que não pensava em fitá-lo.

Um grande demônio apareceu diante dos meninos, com mesmas proporções que o que enfrentaram anteriormente, mas seu corpo tinha a cor das correntes, um prateado escuro e de brilho profundo, seus olhos eram vermelhos como o fogo assim como seus chifres, presas e garras. Em seus braços, as mesmas pesadas correntes pendiam como armas poderosas, mas atrás dele, seu poder maligno mantinha Amrit acorrentado.

- Ora, ora, o que encontramos aqui... – disse com voz rouca e quase grave – Uma dupla de humanos problemáticos que transformarei em pedacinhos num segundo.

- Vai sonhando brutamontes... – disse Ane se levantando com olhar bravio.

- Acha mesmo que vocês podem quebrar as corrente? EU sou as correntes, o demônio criado com os piores sentimentos e atos dos humanos, assassinatos, torturas, genocídios, estupros diários. Ah, Hitler deu uma ajudinha e tanto, a inquisição também.

- Seu... – Ajith começava a borbulhar de raiva – Nojento filho da mãe!

- Ora, não fique bravo comigo. Os humanos é que fizeram tudo isso, eu só me alimentei das energias negativas criadas. E vejam só... Me tornei o mais forte dos demônios. EU tenho o poder do próprio Chaos, ou Amrit, se preferem. Aliás, hoje em dia, depois de tanto tempo acorrentado comigo acabando com as poucas energias que conseguia recuperar, acho que sou mais forte que ele. Sou poderoso como ele era quando criou o universo! Hahahahahaha!

- Chega de conversa fiada! – Ane gritou e saltou contra ele seguida de Ajith.

Seus cosmos eram imensos, poderiam ser comparados quase ao de um Deus do Olimpo, algo que era impossível para humanos, mas não para os Cavaleiros de Athena da nova geração, que sabiam dos cinco bronzeados que venceram inúmeros Deuses e da Amazona lendária que criara asas douradas e acabara com a própria existência da temível rainha dos Deuses. Mas o demônio nem parecia se importar, pois ficou de pé, parado, olhando para os meninos com desprezo.

Nem chegaram perto dele, uma barreira de energia fora criada e era impossível de ser atravessada por mais que intensificassem seus cosmos, ele fechou a imensa mão com mais força em torno das grandes correntes e fez um movimento tão rápido que nem podia ser visto. Atingiu Ane e Ajith em cheio, mandando-os para tão longe, que sumiram da vista do inimigo e do Deus. Atravessaram o espaço com o corpo quase se partindo pelo impacto e pela energia, sangrando muito, quase inconscientes. Mas não poderiam se entregar ao torpor e desmaiar, era preciso voltar e cumprir sua missão, se recompuseram e se teleportaram de volta ao local do combate, onde o demônio já havia dado as costas, se pensando vitorioso.

- Mas que persistentes... – disse ao sentir a presença dos dois.

Virou, atirando uma poderosa energia capaz de destruir uma estrela, que enlaçou os dois e começou a consumir suas energias. Eles gritavam de forma agônica enquanto Amrit se contorcia com todas as forças para se desfazer das correntes, mas em vão. Rasgos imensos se faziam nas armaduras e corpos do Cavaleiro e da Amazona, e o inimigo abriu um largo sorriso de ironia.

- Veja, Chaos... Aprecie o que eu faço com os descendentes da sua querida raça. Depois de mortos devorarei suas energias e ficarei ainda mais forte! Não se sente bem? Só porque seu descendente direto vai morrer? Ora, mas que peninha não? E ele nem sabe sua identidade... Eu dou um jeito nisso...

Ele se aproximou dos dois que se contorciam, agarrou o pescoço do garoto e o espremeu com todas as forças, enquanto ele tentava desesperadamente elevar seu cosmo ao nível capaz de sair daquela técnica. Ane também se debatia nessa tentativa, e agora no desespero de ver Ajith ser estrangulado à sua frente.

- Você não sabe, moleque? Você é aquele descendentezinho perdido desse palerma do seu Deus, ele é praticamente seu pai. Não sabia? Como você é burro! Será que nunca percebeu que é o único com os mesmos olhos e cabelos dele? Não caiu a ficha ainda que é por isso que essa menininha tonta morre de medo de ficar com você? Bom... Agora que sabe, pode morrer!

Ele o enlaçou nas grossas correntes carregadas de cosmo maligno e começou a esmagá-lo, Ane estava desesperada, sem saber o que fazer, apenas gritando para ele.

- Pára! Não o machuque seu desgraçado! Eu vou acabar com você! Deixa ele em paz!

Ele apenas se virou com as correntes e a atingiu como naquele primeiro golpe, lançando-a longe, quase morta.

- Não! Ane-chan!

- Cala a boca, moleque! Ele estava me incomodando.

- Vou te mostrar quem é que incomoda, maldito!

Não se sabe de onde, mas o brilho que surgiu causou uma explosão quase como o próprio Big Bang primordial, o demônio voou longe, voltando o olhar para ele feroz como nunca se viu em nenhum outro inimigo. Lançou contra Ajith sua mais poderosa rajada de energia, juntamente com suas duas correntes carregadas de poder negativo, não havia tempo de reagir, o menino seria atingido em cheio.

Sangue pingou sobre seu rosto, junto com uma lágrima cristalina de quem havia sentido o temor da morte de alguém muito importante, e um corpo pequeno e frágil caiu sobre seus braços. Ele não tinha reação, os fios lilases pareciam desabar em câmera lenta, o cosmo daquela menina havia desaparecido por completo num milissegundo. Ouviu como que ao longe, num eco, a voz rouca gargalhando descontroladamente, mas também sentiu um cosmo poderosíssimo como o daquele ataque que viera contra si, mas era um cosmo completamente bom e puro, se elevando perigosamente, explodindo a tudo ao seu redor, mesmo planetas e estrelas não foram poupadas, o monstro foi rechaçado pelas costas, caiu quase inconsciente, pela primeira vez extremamente ferido.

- Saia de perto do meu filho, demônio nojento! – bradou ele, para a surpresa e despertar de Ajith.

Ele colocou gentilmente o corpo de Ane no chão e marchou com o olhar sem expressão para a frente do demônio, o fitou no fundo dos olhos, e este, o inimigo que tinha o mesmo poder daquele que tudo criou, sentiu medo. O cajado mágico apareceu em suas mãos, ele tentou se erguer, mas a energia daquele menino era tamanha que não conseguia se mover, apenas podendo ouvir suas palavras.

- Guardiões dos quatro elementos eu os convoco, senhor dos ventos, senhor das águas, senhor da terra, senhor do fogo, guardiões das luzes e trevas, dos tempos e das estrelas, senhores das dimensões, senhor do vácuo... Atendam ao meu chamado e unam seus poderes contra o pior de todo o mau. Eu evoco o poder da fúria infinita... INFINITE FURY!

A explosão poderia ser comparada àquela de há pouco, causada por Chaos, mas o sentimento colocado nela era muito mais poderoso, ele não só destruiu as estrelas como as fez evaporar, transformando-se em nada, a luz que se expandiu tinha todas as cores e alcançou todos os limites do universo e o demônio não teve nem mesmo tempo de pensar ou de sentir qualquer coisa mais, evaporou assim como as estrelas. Atrás de onde estava o inimigo, as correntes também foram atingidas e também viraram nada, finalmente libertando Amrit de sua prisão eterna.

Quando tudo se acalmou, Amrit, o Chaos, derramou mais uma lágrima, desta vez de tristeza, ao ver seu filho desmoronar aos prantos sobre o corpo de sua jovem amada. Ele acabara de se libertar, não tinha ainda poder para ressuscitar uma pessoa, e logo o espírito dela cairia no abismo da morte e não poderia mais voltar. Ele se aproximou de Ajith quase sem conseguir falar, mas tinha de dizer alguma coisa.

- Acho... Que é melhor voltarmos para sua casa...

_-/-/-ooo-/-/-_

**_Continua..._**


	8. Chapter 8

_Olá a todos! Hj exclusivamente postando mais cedo pq tenho compromissos no resto da semana e num sei se poderei postar na quinta! Enfim, me desegem sorte na minha empreitada por um trampo de férias pq a coisa tah feia! xD_

_Mas... Vamos ao capítulo! Este é o último capítulo da fic "Os Filhos de Lemúria" Como ficará o final desta história que parece que, de repente, só deu errado? Há esperanças para o casalzinho mais novo do Santuário... É bom q tenha senhorita Nala, pq esses dois são meus queridinhos! ¬¬ Erm... Hehehe, parando com o momento dupla personalidade, vamos ao último capítulo. Espero q gostem! E espero q tenham lido pelo meno o Olimpo de "Além da Coragem" XD Enfim, acho q mesmo sem ter lido vai dar p/ entender mais ou menos q tá acontecendo pelas explicações da fic =P_

_Boa leitura! E comentem, onegai! ^-^v_

_-/-/-ooo-/-/-_

**O Poder da Filha da Alma:**

Amrit se pôs de joelho para tocar o ombro do filho, o pesar era evidente em seus olhos, o choro do menino ecoava fortemente, deixando a tudo com um clima frio de desespero. Ele então tocou o topo da cabeça do rapaz.

- Perdoe-me, filho. Eu nada pude fazer por uma menina tão bondosa e pura...

- Não é sua culpa... – soluçou ele – estamos sempre preparados para esse tipo de coisa... É nossa escolha. O direito de escolha que você nos deu e que nos é tão precioso. Mas... Mas... Ainda assim... Não posso agüentar que isso tenha acontecido!

O Deus o abraçou com força, lágrimas escorriam também de seus olhos. "A morte não é o fim..." – pensava ele – "Apenas o começo de uma nova jornada". Mas ainda que soubesse disso, pois ele sendo o início, compreendia todas as leis do universo, ainda assim ver o sofrimento, ainda mais de seu filho, era desesperador até para ele. Sabia que, com suas forças ainda por se recuperar, nada podia fazer por aqueles dois.

- Eu estou com você, filho. Mesmo quando acorrentado, eu sempre estive ao lado daqueles que precisavam de mim. Mesmo que apenas em pensamentos, eu estive sempre junto dos que sofriam para confortá-los. Eu sinto muito que, neste momento, seja a única coisa que eu possa fazer.

Ele secou as lágrimas, continuava abraçado ao corpo da menina, como se nunca em vida pudesse soltá-lo. Olhou fundo nos olhos do Deus, prateados como os seus, os cabelos idênticos, fazendo-o sentir-se quase que diante um espelho.

- É verdade então... Sou eu o seu descendente direto? Descendente daquele que sua esposa salvou ainda bebê ao fugir da Lemúria que naufragava?

Ele apenas balançou a cabeça positivamente. O menino continuou abraçado com Ane, mas deixou sua cabeça apoiar no peito do pai.

- Apesar de ser pai de todo o universo, apesar de me felicitar sempre que os humanos me chamam de pai, eu tenho descendentes de sangue, dos quais você é o último vivo na Terra. Ah, como eu queria que meus filhos não tivessem de sofrer... Mas o sofrimento também é parte importante de um aprendizado...

- O que eu faço, pai...? Não sou forte para isso...

- Vamos para casa... Vai ficar tudo bem. – disse ele, abraçando fortemente o filho e desaparecendo num feixe de luz.

Os dois reapareceram no planeta chamado Terra, exatamente dentro do Santuário de Athena, a chuva começava a diminuir e Saori já sabia de toda a história. Quando sentiu aquele poder imenso chegando ao seu território, correu para recebê-lo com seus Cavaleiros. Ela estava ansiosa após saber de toda a história, mal podia esperar para receber Chaos, o criador de tudo, e ter sua ajuda para fazer da Terra um lugar melhor e mais cheio de esperanças. Mas quando viu Ajith com Ane nos braços, seu sorriso desapareceu por completo, ela escondeu a boca por trás das mãos, Mu sequer se segurou, saiu correndo na direção do garoto, seguido de Jade e Kiki. Shion não conseguira sair do lugar, não conseguira tirar os olhos do corpo da menina, os Cavaleiros e Amazonas tiravam os elmos e baixavam as cabeças, era impossível alguém que não amasse a menina, que não se encantasse com seu jeito de garotinha.

"Era impossível imaginar o tamanho da dor dos pais e do mestre daquela menina, nunca imaginei Mu chorando daquele jeito, olhei para o lado, e vi meu irmão, Milo, se segurando para não cair no choro também, ele segurou minha mão tão forte, que pensei que fosse esmagá-la. Mu quase gritava por sua filha, Jade nem tinha forças para tanto, os dois se agarraram a ela, chorando como acho que nunca vi ninguém chorar. Aquele choro... Entrava tão profundamente em meu coração, que o senti gelar como o Coccitos, não consegui mais ver cores em lugar algum do mundo. De repente, percebi que Kiki, também transbordando de lágrimas, agarrara a túnica do próprio Chaos sem nenhum remorso, pedindo desesperadamente que a trouxesse de volta. 'Você é Amrit! Você criou tudo! Você é Deus! Por favor, ela morreu pra te resgatar, tem que trazê-la de volta! É minha discípula... Minha discípula querida' – e ele caiu de joelhos, encolhendo-se em torno de si mesmo como se estivesse sentindo a pior dor do mundo. Olhei para Shion, seu rosto estava molhado como se tivesse saído no temporal, olhava para Chaos com súplica enquanto via todos os seus discípulos e conterrâneos chorando como crianças, e Athena ajoelhando-se à sua frente, tomando suas mãos e beijando-as. 'Por favor, diga que é permitido salvá-la. Não suporto mais ver meus Cavaleiros morrendo e sofrendo...' – mas quando vi o rosto de Chaos, ele estava tão desesperado e encharcado de lágrimas quanto todos os outros. E eu pensei sentir parte de sua dor, era uma dor tão terrível que caí de joelhos, segurando meu próprio peito como se meu coração fosse explodir de dor. O ar me faltou, a pressão despencou, tudo começou a sumir e eu só sentia dor, angústia e desespero. Milo me segurava, preocupado, e foi sua voz que me fez voltar ao mundo consciente."

- Por favor! Salve-a... – suplicava Athena, e ele a abraçou.

- Minha valente e bondosa filha... Como eu queria... Mas tanto tempo estive preso, que minhas forças ainda não são totais, e eu nada posso fazer. Dói-me tanto ver tantos de meus preciosos filhos sofrendo... E eu nada posso fazer.

Ajith se aproximou de Athena, evocou seu cetro mágico e o estendeu a ela. Ao ver seu rosto virar de um lado para outro como que dizendo 'não faça isso, por favor...' ele apenas respondeu.

- Não sou digno do título de Cavaleiro, nem de Mago. Ane-chan morreu para me salvar do inimigo e eu não pude fazer nada! Eu não pude proteger nem mesmo a garota que amo. Como poderei protegê-la, Athena?

- Ajith...

Ela não sabia o que responder, ou como consolá-lo. Talvez fosse impossível.

- Não há nada que eu possa fazer agora... – repetiu Chaos – Mas há uma pessoa aqui que pode...

Todos se exaltaram, olhando para ele fixamente, inclusive Ajith.

- No Olimpo existem muitos que vocês chamam de Deuses, entre eles, há um garoto alado chamado Amor, e ele se casou com uma humana que se tornou a Alma.

- Eros e Psique? – disse Athena atordoada, e Nala ficou ainda mais atenta.

- As asas que unem o poder do amor divino e da alma humana... Com minha permissão são capazes de recuperar uma vida como a desta criança.

"E todos olharam para mim quando perceberam que eu avançava em direção a Chaos, com passos firmes e olhar resoluto. Meu cosmo se elevava ao poder que eu só sentira quando lutara com Hera no Olimpo, e fora capaz de despertar um poder próximo ao da criação. Senti minhas costas se rasgarem e as asas crescerem, e um poder gigantesco brotou com o dourado de suas penas e de meus olhos que mudavam. Pareciam todos pasmos, como se já não soubessem que eu era isso... Um ser entre a humanidade e a divindade."

- Quer mesmo fazer isso, filha de Eros e Psique? Você sabe que poderá ficar de cama por semanas com o gasto de energia.

Um sorriso desafiador brotou dos lábios da menina vestida na armadura divina.

- Fiquei em coma dois meses e amnésica mais dois. Acha que me importo? Não vou ficar por aí pulando com saúde enquanto Ane-chan apodrece debaixo da terra!

- Gostei do seu jeito, Ariná... Se esta é sua sentença, eu permito que seja feito.

- A partir do momento que soube ser capaz disso, faria mesmo que não permitisse. Afinal, deve saber que sou tão teimosa quanto meu irmão.

- Isso é difícil. – brincou ele.

"Foi como se seres mágicos me guiassem inconscientemente em fazer um ritual que eu desconhecia."

Nala elevou seu cosmo e abriu as asas com força, fazendo penas se soltarem delas, e de cada lado, com as mãos, pegou quatro penas. Ajoelhou-se diante de Ane, colocando uma pena em cada um de seus chakras, no topo da cabeça, no centro da testa, na garganta, na boca do estômago, quatro dedos abaixo do umbigo e sobre o púbis. Sobre o coração, colocou duas penas, formando um "x". Ela se levantou e virou-se para Ajith, que estava tão ansioso vendo o que aconteceria, que tomou um pequeno susto.

- Ajith-kun, preciso de sua adaga...

- Minha... Adaga...?

- Ela é um artefato consagrado para a magia, não? Preciso que me empreste.

Ele não perguntou mais nada, retirou-a da cintura e ofereceu à Amazona, que a tomou numa das mãos e cortou o punho do outro braço, deixando o sangue escorrer por sobre o corpo, em linha, desde o topo da cabeça até o meio das pernas. Depois devolveu a adaga e, com seu cosmo, fez o fluxo de seu sangue parar. Passou uma perna por sobre Ane e se ajoelhou, apoiando as mãos dos lados da cabeça dela, e assim ficou bem em cima da garota. Soprou, então, ar na direção da boca dela, um ar que carregou com seu cosmo e seu sentimento, por certo tempo fez isso, enquanto o sangue e as penas respondiam brilhando intensamente e pulsando como se estivessem vivos. Nala se afastou, vendo o brilho e pulsar das penas e sangue aumentarem cada vez mais.

O peito de Ane subiu uma vez e desceu, seus olhos se moveram pesadamente e ela arfou, como se puxasse o ar com força. Enquanto Nala desabava inconsciente nos braços de Hyoga, Ane abria os olhos para ver um céu vermelho de pôr-do-sol. Mu e Jade foram os primeiros a abraçarem a filha com toda a força que conseguiam, e Kiki logo se atirou sobre eles fazendo montinho. Amrit deu um empurrãozinho em Ajith na direção do grupo, enquanto todos os outros Cavaleiros jogavam ao ar os elmos em vivas. Ele se aproximou timidamente, Ane parecia confusa, sem saber o que havia acontecido, mas quando o viu, todos a soltaram, percebendo que a menina estivera preocupada com o amigo, e ela saltou para o seu pescoço, abraçando-o com força.

Ela abriu os olhos, encontrando o sorriso de Amrit, e assustada, soltou logo o rapaz, que também se virou para ver o pai. Ane parecia completamente envergonhada por ter feito o que fez na frente dele, estava com medo de sua reação. Ele se aproximou, erguendo a mão para ela, e a poderosa Amazona se encolheu de medo. Mas sentiu um toque gentil sobre seus cabelos, olhou para cima e encontrou um olhar e sorriso gentil.

- Eu teria vergonha de mim mesmo, se repreendesse uma preciosidade como você de amar meu filho. Afinal, fui eu mesmo que mandei os humanos se amarem, não?

Ela não podia acreditar, fora uma boba o tempo todo, e aquilo a fez sorrir de uma orelha a outra, chorando de felicidade e ela saltou para Amrit, abraçando-o pela cintura como se fosse uma criançinha. Ele sorriu e a abraçou também, depois afastou-a, chamando Mu, Jade, Kiki e Shion.

- Alguém tem alguma coisa contra? – perguntou num certo tom brincalhão.

Todos sorriram e acenaram negativamente, Jade abraçou sua filha novamente com muita força, e Mu deu-lhe um carinhoso beijo na testa, mas Kiki desarrumou seus cabelos e Shion, muito reservado, tocou o ombro dos dois com um sorriso. Quanto à Ajith, este recebeu um aperto de mão e um forte abraço de Mu, e um doce beijo no rosto de Jade, assim como um tapão nas costas de Kiki.

- Se magoar minha discípula eu acabo com você, filho de Deus! – zombou.

- EU faço isso, Kiki – retrucou Mu com o mesmo sorriso maroto do discípulo.

E Shion soltou uma breve gargalhada vendo a que ponto chegavam seus alunos.

"E Chaos tomou a mão dos dois jovens, e as uniu entre as suas, colocou a mão sobre suas cabeças, aproximou o rosto da altura deles, e disse apenas, com um largo e satisfeito sorriso: 'Se respeitem, se amem, e cuidem bem um do outro... E me dêem logo um netinho ou netinha!' É certo que minha visão estava bem fraca depois do desmaio, mas tenho certeza que Ane e Ajith ficaram vermelhos como o sol que se punha. Nunca os vi com tanta vergonha, nem antes nem depois. A felicidade que circulava, agora, à nossa volta, me deixava até mais forte, era quente e confortante, me fazia ter vontade de rir para sempre. E eu vi Ane correndo em minha direção e me pegando pela mão, me levando até perto de seus pais, mestres e de Chaos. 'Nala onee-chan vai ser nossa madrinha!' – disse, e Ajith completou – 'Por que sem ela não seria possível.' E eu fiquei ainda mais feliz ao ser abraçada com tanta força por todos, não força de músculos, mas de sentimentos. Estar entre os Cavaleiros era, realmente, a melhor coisa do mundo!"

E muitos outros vivas foram dados, a noite foi de festa, Nala não estava forte para festejos, mas ainda assim nada poderia deixá-la chateada naquele dia, muito pelo contrário, estava mais feliz que nunca. E quem também não conseguia parar de rir eram os lemurianos do santuário. Quem diria, num só dia, Amrit de volta, festas e a união daqueles dois bobos que tinham tudo para ficar juntos, e ao mesmo tempo tudo para fazer isso ser a coisa mais difícil do mundo. Com certeza se essa união não acontecesse, o futuro do mundo poderia ser completamente diferente, quem sabe até mesmo uma catástrofe. Mas da forma como fora, uma catástrofe seria uma consequencia impossível.

-/-/-ooo-/-/-

- Ah! Deixe-me contar outro segredo! – disse Amrit aos lemurianos da mesa – Lá perto do centro do universo, um novo planeta se criou hoje, em solo de prata e águas cristalinas e salgadas, um planeta que tem muito para ser como este, receptível à vida. E esta já está prestes e a se iniciar!

- Como? – perguntou Mu pasmo com aquilo – A vida não leva milhões de anos para se firmar, para ser possível?

- Com certeza... Mas lágrimas de amor são artefatos mágicos propícios para os milagres. E alguém aqui tem, realmente o perfil de uma Deusa capaz de ser mãe de todo um mundo completamente novo.

Ele olhou para Ane, e todos fizeram o mesmo com perplexidade. E o espanto em seus olhos mostravam que ela se lembrara do momento em que chorou nos braços de Ajith, querendo do fundo do coração que aquele amor fosse possível.

- No futuro, quando sua missão terminar nesta Terra, você poderá ir para lá, se quiser, e com Ajith ensinar aos seus filhos o que não consegui ensinar aos meus, né?

Ela sorriu, acenando positivamente com a cabeça enquanto Ajith a abraçava calorosamente.

-/-/-ooo-/-/-

No centro do universo, girando em torno daquele cálido sol e rodeado por suas três grandes luas, aquele planeta abrigava, em seus salgados mares, os primeiros seres, cintilando e nadando aleatoriamente, se reproduzindo, criando novas formas de vida, cada vez mais complexas, cada vez mais propensas a abrigar uma consciência que, algum dia, poderia ser inteligente, ganhar seu livre arbítrio, e aprender e evoluir por si mesma. Algum dia, Ane poderia ser chamada de Deusa-Mãe. Algum dia...

_**FIM**_


End file.
